100 Themes Challange Luka X Miku
by Nikkeh-Chan
Summary: 100 Themes Challange for Luka X Miku  A chapter a day keeps the doctor away! Rated T 'cause I'm a paranoid gal. WARNING! Contains yuri/lesbians inside! Don't like don't read. Miku X Luka VERY MINOR Gumi X Miku
1. Themes and Intro

Minna Kakkoii~? I'm attempting the 100 themes challange with Miku x Luka. I absolutely love~ this couple! They're so kawaii desu right? So~ The ones that are done obivously say done next to them. So without furtherado (is that how you spell it?) the challanges~!

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33%

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

100 Themes Challange~ 1 ~ Introductions

"Everyone, this is Megurine Luka-kun." Master said, presenting a pink-haired vocaloid to the others. Hatsune Miku was the first to say 'hi' to Luka. "Ne aru Luka-chan!" The tealette smiled, holding out her hand for Luka to take. Tentativly, Luka took Miku's hand and shook it, "H-hello." "I'm Miku by the way. Hatsune Miku." She turned and pointed to the others, "This is Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, Kaito, Sweet Ann, Rin and Len, Prima, and Gackupo. I know thats alot of namess to remember, and there still some more. But we'll get to those later. Oh! I'll show you you're room! It's next to mine." Luka was pulled up the stairs, and dragged into a room, covered in pink. "Wow. It's nice." She said. Miku smiled, "Thanks! I decorated it!" she watched as Luka walked around the room, running her fingers across the desk, dresser, and nightstand before plopping down on the soft, pink bed. 'The strap on her lab dress was half way down her shoulder!' Miku noticed, blushing. Luka saw Miku blushing and looking at the strap and she quickly fixed it and got up, "I-it was a bit big when they put it on me. I'll just change." Miku nodded vigourously, "Yeah, Master had me and Meiko make you an outfit. It's uh, in the closet. Tellmewhenyou'redonebye!" she said quickly, running out and shuting the door behind her. Why did she blush at her? She should have just told her, but something caught her tounge. But what? She went to her room and shut the door slowly. The tealette sat on her leek-print bed. She closed her eyes and layed down.  
>The image slowly dripped into her mind. A pink hair woman, wires and cables poking out of her arms. Luka. Miku saw her Master and his interns at computers, typing furiosly. She realized that she wasn't looking at it like a t.v, but she was there. Just invisible.<br>Luka was in a tube, the glass was tinted with pink. The same lab dress she was wearing was set on a table next to it, probably for her to change into when she came out. Miku looked at the nude woman and how beautiful she was.

Did she have feelings for her?  
>Did she like her?<br>Did she love her?

Miku watched as the blurry picture of Master got up and went over to a control panel. He turned to the two at the computers, "Ready?" he said. A man nodded and the woman next to him nodded aswell, "Yep." she said. Master pulled down the lever and pressed a button. The glass lifted, and steam spilled out from the tube.  
>She watched Master take Luka's hand and help her down. He put the white lab dress on her then sat the pink haird Vocaloid down on the gray bed and smile, "Ohaiyo Luka-kun." Luka opened her eyes slowly, "Ohaiyo? Ohaiyo!" she smiled. Master laughed softly and put his hand on a cord. "This might hurt a bit Luka-kun." He said, pulling out a cord, gental but swift. Luka winced at every yank. "There. All done. Now, shall we go and meet you're new friends?"<br>Miku thought that he was talking about her and her family, but he took her to a room. Inside, three girls sat, talking and painting each others nails. One with short green hair and a smililar white dress looked up and grinned, "Master!" The other girls look up too. A girl with red hair and a ahoge jumped up, "Hi there! I'm SF-A2 Miki! Just call me Miki though." Luka smiled at them, "Hello Miki-san." she said, but Miku couldn't make out what she was saying. Miki and the others couldn't either apperantly. Master stepped in, putting his hand on the young woman's shoulder "Speak Japanese my dear Luka-kun." Luka nodded, "Hi there Miki-san. I'm Megurine Luka." she said again, in Japanese this time. The girl, Miki, smiled at her. Then Master turned to Miku with a stern look on his face, "Miku? Miku?" Miku felt her stomach turn. She couldn't talk!

"Miku? Miku? Miku-san! It's me! Luka!"

Miku sprung up. Her eyes got wide, her lips crashing with Luka's. Her lips were soft and sweet- Wait! She broke off and jumped up, "Gomengomengoemn!" she said quickly. Luka laughed innocently, like nothing happened. "I'm glad I met you Miku-san. I hope we can be good friends. Oh! And I love the outfit you made me!" Miku blushed, "Uh haha, thanks." 'What and interesting day!' 


	3. Chapter 2 Complicated

100 Themes Challange~ 2 ~ Complicated

Luka pulled on her boots and walked over to her lit vanity. She grabbed the pink hairbrush laying on the clean, white wood. Brushing through the knots in her pink hair, Luka thought about the other day. Meeting Miki, Gumi, and Sonika, meeting the Vocaloids and Utauoids, kissing Miku... Kissing Miku! What an event that was! And how sudden! All Luka wanted was to say it was time for dinner, too. The pinkette sighed and put down the brush. Knock knock knock! "Luka-chan? It's Kaito. Time for breakfast." Kaito said from behind the door. Luka nodded, even though Kaito couldn't see, "Okay Kaito-san, I'll be right down." She got up and pressed her ear to the door, hearing Kaito's footsteps go down the stairs. She sighed and opened the door. Adjusting her headset, she went downstairs to the dining room. "Ohaiyo Luka." Meiko said, flipping some pancakes onto a plate.  
>"Ohaiyo Meiko-san." Luka said, pulling out her pink chair with her name scribbled on it with little purple tulips and- Wait a second. Tulpis? "Do you like it Luka-chan?" Said someone from behind. Quickly, Luka turned, "Gumi-chan!" she grinned, hugging her green haired friend. She looked her up and down.<br>"You look great! I love the goggles! How's Miki-chan? And Sonika-chan?" She hugged her friend.  
>Gumi smiled and hugged her back, "Great. Sonika-chan's nearly ready. They changed her to an Engloid. She's going with Master to America so fix some problems with her english. I dunno about Miki-chan though. So do you like the tulips?" Luka nodded, "Mhm, there cute Gumi-chan. Though I expected carrots."<br>"Nope~ Thats mine!" The green haired Vocaloid sang and pulled out her chair, green with her name writen on it with carrots circling it. The two Vocaloids laughed together, sitting down. "Ohaiyo Luka-chan." Said the person that the pinkette wanted to see the least. Hatsune Miku. "O-ohaiyo Miku-san." Luka stuttered, a blush crawling slowly onto her face. Miku looked at her in confusion. Why was she avoiding her gaze? Was it about the... no! It couldn't be! She looked so calm about the little incident that happened yesterday... Maybe... Maybe she's now embarrassed because she likes someone whos a boy... not a girl? Who's a girl but not her? Great! That screw up just ruined our whole friendship! "Here Miku. Breakfast." Meiko said, handing the teal haired girl a plate with grilled leek over white rice. "Nummy! Thanks Meiko-ne-chan." Miku happily grabbed her plate and sat down in her teal chair with wooden leeks for legs, which happened to be next to Luka's.  
>"Uhh, Miku-san... You're a bit close to my chair... and kicking my leg." Luka said.<br>"Oh! Sorry Luka-chan." Miku scooted sideways, her face growing red too.

After breakfast, Gumi dragged Luka into her room, "Whats with you and Miku-chan? You seem tense around each other." Luka shuffled nervously, "It's kinda complicated... she show'd me to my room, my strap kinda fell, she ran out, fell asleep, I woke her up and she uh... uh kinda..."  
>"Kissed you?"<br>"Yeah.. how did you know?"  
>"She told me. We're closer then you think. We hit it off right when we met."<br>"Oh." Luka said. The two were sitting on Gumi's bed and she was hugging her carrot plushie. "I like you're room Luka-chan." The green-hair vocaloid said. Luka looked at Gumi with confusion, "You went in my room? Why?" Gumi's face went hot and she turned red, "Uh.. no reason. Just looking around."  
>Luka smiled, "Oh. Just checking. I thought you were snooping for something. But thats not my Gumi-tan." she hugged her, using babytalk. "It wasn't that complicated you know Luka-chan. Just a bit confusing." Gumi laughed. Luka smiled. Such a good friend Gumi was. A good friend. <p>


End file.
